1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year applications of liquid crystal display devices are broadening for power-saving and space-saving image display devices. Heretofore, one serious defect of liquid crystal display devices is that the viewing angle dependence of images is large, but recently, VA mode, broad viewing angle liquid crystal display devices have been put into practical use, by which the demand for liquid crystal display devices is rapidly increasing also in the market that requires high quality images like in TVs.
VA mode has an advantage in that, as compared with other liquid crystal display modes, the contrast is generally high, but on the other hand, it has a problem in that the viewing angle-dependent contrast and color tone change is great. For this, it is known that use of an optical compensatory film having a different chromatic dispersion characteristic between the in-plane retardation and the retardation in a thickness direction of the film is effective for solving the problem, and WO 2003/032060 and JP-A-2005-77853 disclose a method of using two polymer films that have different optical properties. JP-A-2004-326089 discloses a method of forming a polymerizing liquid crystal layer on a stretched polymer film.
These methods could have some effects for solving the problem but are still unsatisfactory in that the viewing angle-dependent color tone change therein is great, and further improvements on them are desired.